From Orlando
by mtobeiyfTHGCF
Summary: A girl from Orlando, Florida was visiting L.A. with her friends when they seem to have disappeared, she meets a guy who loves her and decides she wants to stay. But it might be more difficult than you can imagine when some people try to interfere. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Found

Where were they? They said they would be here by 8:00 p.m. but its almost 9:00!

I called them almost 5 times and not even a pickup and hangup. "Where are they?" I exclaimed. I was waiting for my friends that I came all the way from Florida to California with outside an apartment complex called the Palm Woods.

We all went to a club with each other and I got a head ache from the loud music so I decided to walk back to our hotel room.

Apparently I got lost and I called them 2 hours ago to pick me up here at 8:00. But when it got close to that time I called them again and there weren't any answers from my 3 friends.

I was getting nervous, it was late, and not to mention I'm a young adult girl all alone in Los Angeles. Then I remembered what would usually calm me down! To sing! When I was little, before my mom died, she would vocalize and sing lullabies to me to calm me down. I vocalized my favorite tune and I started to feel a lot better.

All of a sudden, I heard someone behind me say, "Hey!". I felt a rush of relief over me and I turned around to see if it was my friends messing with me.

But what I saw was a tall, skinny, young adult boy that was dressed in black. When some one was dressed in black, you knew to run. I screamed and yelled, "Please don't hurt me!" He then started to approach me and I ran for my life. But to my horror, I accidentally tripped over a lounging chair and I fell on the ground. Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kendall's View

"Ma'am! Are you ok?" I asked her sounding worried. I shook her body and asked her again, but there was no answer. This was bad, I scared a lady I thought had the most beautiful voice in the world by saying "Hey!" in an odd way and now she was knocked out! What was I going to do? Should I just leave her here or should I bring her inside? Of course I should! Why would I leave her out here in the middle of the city at night where a hobo can rob her or some weird guy could rape her?

"Oh to heck with it!" I said, and I picked her floppy body up bridal style and carried her up to 2J. As I was walking, I noticed how beautiful she was. She had long brownish-red hair and her skin was milky white and all she had on was red lipstick as makeup. She also had great taste in dresses.

As I approached the door, I hesitated and I thought about what my mom would say. Her emotions were always mixed when I brought something into the house. Once when I was 13, I brought a snake into the house and she freaked out. But when I brought a squirrel in the house, she thought it was adorable and kept it to take care of; until it broke out of it's cage and attacked Carlos.

But a human made it seem like I did something and had to hide the body. Not to mention she was a complete stranger. But I had to protect her.

Before I could open the door, Logan opened it. "Oh there you are, I've been..."

he said before he paused and looked at the girl in my arms. "Kendall, who is that?" he asked me. "I dunno, but she was all alone." I told him as I put her on the couch. "And you automatically thought that just because she was alone, you could take her?" He asked me in an irritated sounding way. "Well it's late and this is Los Angeles for God's sake! I can't just leave her on the ground while she is unconscious!" I yelled.

He looked at me with an understanding face and looked at her again. All of a sudden, James and Mom walked out of the back rooms and came into the living room. "Oh my god! What the hell is this?" she yelled with a confused facial expression. "I don't know, but I kind of like it!" James said with a look full of lust on his face.

"I can explain!" I said to my mother who still looked confused. "I was going out to get a breath of fresh air, when I heard the most beautiful singing voice I ever heard. I went outside and saw her standing there alone and I tried to get her attention. I apparently freaked her out and she ran away. But as she was running, she tripped over a lounging chair and knocked herself out. So I decided to take her here because she couldn't bed alone at night in Los Angeles when she is knocked out!" I told her.

Her face got a little bit more understanding after I told her what happened. "Kendall, can you come talk with me in the hall please?" she asked me. "Yes." I replied.

"If you are going to take her into my house without asking me first, then you have to take care of her." she said sounding irritated. "She will be in your care." "Okay, I understand. But can you make her food because I can't cook for my life!" I told her as I chuckled. She nodded and giggled a little but retained her straight face afterwards. "Kendall! I think she waking up!" Logan yelled. I ran out to the family room feeling excited that I got to meet her. I got to her just in time to se her eyes fluttering open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm so happy some of you like my story. Thanks for reviewing and some people liking and following it! This chapter is from Kendall's point of view again and it's a bit longer so I hope you all like it. :)**

Chapter 3

Awake

As she opened her eyes, I saw that her eyes were a beautiful dark emerald color that would stand out in a crowd of 1,000 people. I instantly fell in love with them and I knew for sure that I wanted all of my children and my descendants to have those green eyes. But first I have to get her to like me.

As I came back to focus from that thought, I realized that her eyes were big with fear. She was sitting in a room full of people she didn't know or trust yet. I didn't want her to panic so I quickly greeted myself. "Hi, I'm Kendall Knight! I'm sorry I scared you last night. I was just getting a breath of fresh air when I heard your beautiful voice..."

But before I could continue, James pushed me aside. "Hey, I'm James." he told her while winking at her. I chuckled to myself as she had no response to it except rolling her eyes. "So what's your name?" Logan asked her while not trying to make her worried. "My name is Melony. Where are we?" she asked sounding confused.

All of a sudden, Mom walked in and took her to the kitchen while saying, "Come on sweetie, you look hungry and I will explain everything to you." We all tried to follow her but, she gave us a look that basically told us to back off until she knew the situation. Once she left we all ran into my bedroom and immediately started fighting about who gets her. "I think I should get her because I never have a girlfriend for more than two days and she looks committed! And you always get the girl Kendall!" James yelled at us.

"Well I found her James! At least she didn't roll her eyes at me! That's an instant red flag to a guy that says, I don't like how conceded you are!" I yelled back. "Just putting it out there that I don't want her. I already have a girlfriend." Logan said quietly. It sort of irritated me but I could tell that he didn't want anyone to yell at him. Not to mention he was very sensitive. Good thing Carlos is at Acting Camp. He would probably already be trying things to sabotage us so he can get her. "Then I guess you and me Kendall." James said while giving me a dirty look. After he said that he stormed out of the room. "He is such a drama queen." Logan said while rolling his eyes. "I think you deserve her Kendall because all James will do is have sex with her and then dump her the next morning." Logan told me. He was right. Every girl James dated since he turned 20 was just wined and dined and then used.

I couldn't let James get Melony because she would be hurt. I wanted to make her life happy with me and I loved her. James was now my enemy until I had Melony and I can't trust him with her. James has been doing these things since I first met Jo. Wait... I completely forgot about Jo. Jo just broke up with me a week ago to marry this guy she was dating the same time she was dating me. I was in complete shock until I found Melony. I just realized that I needed Melony to make me forget about that bitch.

"JAMES QUIT BOTHERING MELONY!" I heard Katie yell furiously. She wasn't supposed to be back from her friend's house until tomorrow. It scared us to pieces, but it somewhat made me satisfied with my sister. Logan and I ran out to the living room to see James sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and a pissed off look on his face. "Hey big brother!" I heard from the kitchen. I looked back at Katie who still looked agitated from James being stupid. "Hey baby sister! How was the trip to Minnesota?" I asked her. "It was so nice to see everyone! We drove to Moose Lake to go to the Agate Festival and I got everyone a present." she said excitedly as she ran to her suitcase. As she was getting her stuff, she told us why she got home early.

"There was supposed to be a big hail storm tomorrow, and I didn't want to miss my flight. So I left this afternoon and here I am!"

"Ok! For Logan, a cross necklace with a sapphire in the middle. For Kendall, a topaz men's ring. For James, a ruby necklace. I was planning on keeping it because it's girly and I'm mad at James, but since Melony's birthday is in July, I'm giving it to her." Melony looked at Katie with a bright smile on her face. "Thank you Katie, but you don't have to give me that, it was for James and he probably wants it." she told Katie. But Katie insisted and Melony decided to keep it. Her voice was so beautiful and nurturing and somewhat sexy.

"What did you get Carlos?" Mom asked Katie. "Oh, I got him a peridot men's bracelet. I'll give it to him once he gets back." Katie told her with a happy look on her face. "I'm going to bed." James said after being silent for the whole greeting. He still had a mad face because of Katie getting mad at him.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed as well, it's tiring sitting on a plane for 3 hours and getting back at 10:00 p.m." Katie announced. We all agreed and mom gave Melony some blankets to put on the couch to sleep with. I took off my pants and put my sleep shirt on so I was only in my underwear and shirt, and I got into my bed and thought about Melony.

Where was she from? Why was she here? Will she ever leave? I hope not. I am planning on spending my life with her. But the thing is, I don't even know her, and I'm thinking about this stuff. I can ask her about these things tomorrow when I'm not tired.

**The next chapter will be within this one with what happened with Katie and James and what Jennifer said to Melony.**

**I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
